Regalo perfecto
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Llego el cumpleaños número 16 de Raven y Sombra a prometido darle el mejor regalo de todos. El regalo de regalos ¿Pero qué tipo de regalo podría expresar todo el cariño que siente un rockero irresponsable y semi pervertido por su querida hermanita menor? One-shot


**Okey, por mi casi cumpleaños (no revelo fecha XD) quise escribir este lindo one-shot de mi par de hermanos favoritos, Sombra y Raven (Ravena).**

 **Me pregunté ¿Qué regalo perfecto debería escoger Sombra para su amada hermanita? Decidir eso sería difícil, jajajaja.**

 **Disfruten…**

Amanecía en casa de la señorita Delphi. Y con la aurora, llego el día más especial de Raven… su cumpleaños número 16. Esa mañana en su habitación, se levanto con mucho entusiasmo, cosa extraña en ella, y se arreglo con ropa diferente de la que siempre acostumbraba usar y decidió maquillarse un poco.

Se miro cuidadosamente al espejo, fijándose en cada detalle.

-Vaya, sí soy bonita- dijo, sorprendida.

Sonrío mirando a la fotografía de una hermosa mujer, de piel lila muy claro y el cabello largo y color turquesa, semi ondeado, con los ojos tan azules como ella. Incluso en la foto parecía brillar por su bella sonrisa.

-Quisiera parecerme más a ti- suspiro- pero jamás podré. Y también quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Verías que tu joyita ha crecido.

Besa la foto y se prepara para salir de su habitación, pero recuerda que no tenía puesto su collar favorito de alas plateadas.

-¿Y ahora, dónde lo dejé?- se pregunto.

Busco en los estantes, en su mesita de noche, pero nada. Al meterse debajo de su cama, su cabeza chocó contra algo.

-¿Y esto?- pensó.

Al sacarlo debajo de su cama, saco una pequeña tiara de plástico color plateado con rubíes falsos incrustados. De repente, tantos recuerdos afloraron en su mente.

 _ **Flash back de Raven**_

Una pequeña de cinco años entraba al comedor de una pequeña casita. Miro con asombro el delicioso pastel de chocolate y cerezas que estaba en medio de la mesa. Era tan irresistible que no pudo evitar acercársele e intentar hundir su dedo en la crema.

-Ravie…- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, que la dejo pasmada.

-Jeje, hola mami- dijo la pequeña Raven, nerviosamente- solo quería saber como estaba el pastel.

-El pastel esta bien, cariño- le sonrío su madre, acariciándole la mejilla- pero ahora ve a arreglarte, Artwork vendrá muy pronto.

-¿Y Sombra y papi, también?- pregunto Raven.

Su madre se quedo callada, pero sonrío.

-Ve a arreglarte, mi joyita- le dijo.

-Sí mami- respondio Raven.

Después de ponerse su vestido y bajar de nuevo, Raven escucho una conversación de teléfono de su madre y… otra persona.

-¿Cómo qué no pueden venir?- preguntaba su madre- ¿Necesariamente Spectrum tenía que viajar hoy?... Pero es el cumpleaños de su hija… Sí, ya me oíste Megera, SU hija... Lo quieras o no, Raven es tanto su responsabilidad como la mía… Mi niña merece ver el rostro de su padre al menos una vez al mes… ¿Ahora me dices que Sombra tampoco puede venir?... Él adora a Raven, lo sé... Sí claro, de seguro le estas prohibiendo que venga… Te recuerdo que muy pronto ustedes tendrán que cuidar de ella. No me queda mucho tiempo… ¿Pero qué quieres decirme con eso?... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No permitiré que digas eso de mi hija!... ¡Trágate esas palabras, maldita arpía!

Su madre colgó el teléfono. Parecía muy agitada por aquella discusión, estaba muy roja y respiraba entrecortadamente. Su fuerte tos, con la que había estado por tantos días, la hizo tener algunos espasmos. Tuvo que sujetarse de una silla para no caer al suelo.

-Mami ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Raven, acercándosele.

-Sí, cariño. Es solo algo de tos- sonrió su madre.

-Me preocupa mucho esa tos tuya, mami- dijo Raven- ¿No puedes curarte con tu mágica sopa de pollo?

-No, mi vida- contesto su mamá- no creo que la mágica sopa de pollo me pueda aliviar. No hay nada que pueda curar esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… Ravie, antes de decirte ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Lo que sea por ti.

-Prométeme que serás fuerte, que jamás dejarás que las palabras crueles te hagan sentir inferior. Jamás sientas miedo.

-Lo prometo mami.

-Muy bien. Y ahora debes saber, mi pequeña joyita, que hay veces que una persona empieza a sentirse mal porque… ya termino de realizar su misión en el mundo y le llegará la hora de dejarlo e irse a uno maravilloso, dónde estará en paz y felicidad.

-¿No puedo ir contigo a acompañarte?

-No, mi vida, no. Tú todavía tienes muchas misiones que cumplir, lugares que ver, cosas que disfrutar. Pero no siempre tendrás los rayos del sol acariciándote, habrá momentos las tormentas intentarán doblegarte al miedo o a la duda. Pero nunca, nunca permitas que ellas te dominen, tú las superarás. Eres una niña muy hermosa, noble y fuerte, mi Raven.

Madre e hija se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Antes de que se me olvide. Tengo algo para ti- dijo su madre.

Le entrego un paquetito envuelto en papel violeta.

-Para ti, mi princesita- sonrió su madre- ábrelo.

Raven lo abrió con entusiasmo. Era una hermosa tiara de juguete.

-¡Mami, es hermosa!- exclamo, muy feliz.

Su madre se la coloco en su cabeza, con delicadeza.

-Ahora sí eres toda una princesa- contesto.

-Gracias mami- sonrió Raven. En eso el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser Artwork- dijo su madre- ve a abrirle.

Raven se dirigió a la puerta, pero todavía podía escuchar la tos de su madre, más fuerte y ronca que nunca.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Mamá- susurró Raven, intentando guardarse las lágrimas.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y luego, una mujer madura de piel celeste grisáceo y el cabello rizado color carbón algo claro, se asomo en la habitación.

-Ah, veo que ya te arreglaste- le sonrió- Feliz Cumpleaños ¿Lista para tu día especial, Raven?

-Lo esperé por tanto tiempo, señorita Delphi- respondio Raven.

-¿Todavía tenías eso entre tus cosas?- pregunto Delphi, señalando la tiara.

-Es un bello recuerdo de mi madre- dijo Raven.

-Lo sé, querida. Lo sé. Jewel Muse, tu madre, fue una de mis mejores amigas- dijo Delphi- y por eso le prometí que yo te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-Algún día yo le devolveré el favor por todo lo que hizo por Sombra y por mí- dijo Raven.

-No bonita, no. No quiero que me devuelvas nada. Desde tanto tiempo cuidé de ambos como una madre. Estar acompañada por los dos me hace sentir que tengo una familia y eso es más que suficiente para mí- dijo Delphi.

Raven la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias por todo, señorita- dijo.

Delphi la abrazo comprensivamente.

-Mírate- dijo Delphi, acariciando su mejilla- ahora ya eres toda una hermosa señorita. Tienes los ojos de Jewel.

-Al menos en eso me le parezco- dijo Raven.

-No, posees el corazón que ella tuvo de joven- dijo Delphi- y al mirarte, me parece que la miro a ella.

Después de un rato de silencio, Delphi habló:

-Bueno, no tardes en bajar o tu desayuno se va a enfriar ¿Has planeado algo para hoy?

-Artwork vendrá más tarde. Hemos pensado en ir al cine u otro lado.

-Ambas son tan distintas de las otras chicas. Las demás prefieren ir a bailar por su cumpleaños a un pub o algo así- dijo Delphi

-A nosotras no nos gusta el sabor de los cócteles que sirven en esos lugares y aparte, nadie nos saca a bailar- respondio Raven, saliendo de la habitación junto con ella- ¿Y Sombra?

-Hmmp, sigue dormido, ese holgazán- dijo Delphi- ve a despertarlo y que ojalá te salude por tu cumpleaños.

Raven fue a la habitación de Sombra, con cuidado de no despertarlo de golpe. Caminar por el piso aquel lugar era todo un reto, pues estaba regado de ropa, zapatos, revistas y envolturas.

-Vaya, semejante desordenado- pensó para sus adentros.

Su hermano se encontraba roncando boca abajo. Babeaba un poco. Pero lo que le incomodaba a Raven, era que no tenía la camiseta puesta, solo los pantalones.

-Oh no- pensó Raven- ¿Y ahora cómo hago?

Lo sacudió un poco del hombro, intentando despertarlo. Lo único que logró fue que Sombra se moviera un poco y sonriera un poco de forma pervertida.

-Mmm, Radiant… eres tan sexy…- gruñía, medio dormido.

En su ensueño, rodeo la cintura de Raven con su mano. A punto de besar sus labios, Raven le asesto una bofetada en la cara, mientras gritaba:

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Íncubo incestuoso!

-¡Ayyyyyyy!- grito Sombra, despertando- ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

Sombra miro confundido a Raven ¿Qué hacía su hermana en su habitación?

-¿Ravie, qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Despertándote- dijo ella, pasándole su camiseta- ¿Podrías ponértela?

-No entres otra vez así- dijo Sombra, poniéndosela- ¿Qué tal si me hubieras encontrado desnudo?

-Pues necesitaría meses de sesiones con un psicólogo- dijo Raven- oye ¿Y no me vas a decir algo?

-¿Algo cómo qué?- pregunto Sombra.

-Ya sabes…

-¿Qué sé?

Raven lo miro más ceñuda que nunca. La noticia le pego en la cara a Sombra.

-¡Ohhhh, ya entiendo! ¡Jeje, feliz cumpleaños hermanita!- exclamo, abrazándola.

-Casi lo olvidas, baboso- refunfuño Raven, molesta.

-No lo olvidé. Solo que a primeras horas de la mañana, estoy medio zombie- dijo Sombra, abrazándola- no te molestes, hermanita. Sé que hoy son tus "Dulces 16" y estarás usando un lindo vestido de princesa y…

-Sombra, sabes que en todos mis cumpleaños voy con Artwork al cine o algún lado- dijo Raven.

-¿Por qué no una fiesta?- pregunto Sombra.

-No me gustaría desordenar la casa- dijo Raven- a propósito… ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

Sombra se quedo de piedra ¡El regalo! ¡Se había olvidado que darle a su hermana!

-¿Sombra?- pregunto Raven.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Te daré el mejor regalo que hallas recibido- sonrió Sombra, nerviosamente.

-Jaja, sabes que solo me hará feliz recibir algo de mi hermano querido- sonrió Raven.

Raven salió, dejando a Sombra solo y pensativo ¿Y ahora que debía regalarle a su hermana? ¿Accesorios, ropa, zapatos? No, de ningún modo. Raven no era del tipo de chicas que tienen una obsesión por la moda ¿Libros? Podría ser, pero eso no se vería como un regalo _**verdaderamente**_ original ¿Chocolates y flores? ¡No! Ella era su hermana, no su novia.

-Soy un idiota- dijo Sombra, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

Tal vez debía pedir un consejo para decidir por el mejor regalo que darle a su hermana. Tenía que salir rápido.

Se vistió y se apresuró en salir de su cuarto.

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Estoy algo apurado!- aviso a Delphi.

-¿Cómo? ¿No vas a comer nada?- pregunto Delphi, desde la cocina. Raven estaba sentado, desayunando.

-No, comeré afuera. Saldré por unos momentos, pero volveré pronto. No se preocupen- dijo Sombra.

-Bien, como quieras. Regresa pronto que necesito que me ayudes en la tarde- le dijo Delphi.

-De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde hermanita, diviértete en la tarde- se despidió Sombra.

Raven, con la boca llena, solo asintió y sonrió un poco.

Sombra salió corriendo de la casa. Estaba tan pensativo, que no miraba por donde iba y chocó con una chica. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Sombra!- exclamo la chica, frotándose la cabeza y con sus anteojos colgando de una oreja- ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

-Lo siento, Artwork- dijo Sombra, ayudándola a pararse- perdón, pero no me fije por donde iba.

-Se nota, tienes cara de ido- dijo Artwork- ¿Es por el cumpleaños de Ravie?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Se nota. Déjame adivinar ¿No sabes que darle, cierto?

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!

-Eres capaz de olvidarte ¿Entonces, no sabes?

-No sé. Quiero regalarle algo que sea original.

-¿Y que fue lo que te regalo ella en tu cumpleaños?

-El libro "Cincuenta sombras de Spurs".

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo Artwork, súper sonrojada- Pero… ese libro esta prohibido para nosotras. No es fácil que una menor de edad lo consiga fácilmente.

-Pues ella sabía que me gustaba ese libro y me lo consiguió- dijo Sombra.

-Dios sabe que otras cosas te gustan- suspiro Artwork- en fin, podría ayudarte a darle el regalo perfecto. Solo escucha.

Artwork le susurro algunas cosas al oído. Sombra se quedo sorprendido.

-¿En serio crees que eso resulte?- pregunto.

-Claro que sí- dijo Artwork.

-Bien, confío en ti.

Artwork sonrío y siguió su camino a casa de Raven, para ir de paseo ese día.

-Diablos, si hago eso estaré humillado por un tiempo- se dijo Sombra- pero todo vale por la felicidad de mi princesa.

Se dirigió hacía la casa de su amigo Midnight Fog, para empezar su plan del regalo perfecto.

-¿Quieres que hagamos qué?- le pregunto Midnight, al escuchar su plan- Bro, vamos a vernos ridículos si hacemos eso.

-Por favor. Necesito que todos me ayuden- dijo Sombra- solo por esta vez.

-Ereboru es una banda de rock, no de baladitas- dijo Midnight.

-Por mi hermana, por favor- suplicó Sombra.

-Mmm, bueno. A cambio de que tu guapa hermana sea nuestra vocalista de algunas canciones de nuestro próximo álbum- dijo Midnight- tenerla en la portada del disco nos daría mas fans.

-Esta bien. Ella cantará- dijo Sombra.

-Amigo- dijo Midnight, dándole una palmada en la espalda- te haz ganado una cancioncita.

#########################################

-¿Te gusto la película?- pregunto Artwork, mientras comía un muffin con entusiasmo- Me encanto cuando Arrow Rebellion regreso junto con Molasses Pie a su aldea de origen y tuvieron a sus hijos.

Ambas se encontraban en su cafetería favorita. Después de ver la gran película "Mockingjay", habían decidido ir a comer algo dulce.

-Sí, eso fue muy romántico. Me gusto cuando Arrow canto su canción de revolución- dijo Raven, frente a un pie de manzana.

-Yo opino que tú la cantarías mejor. Tienes una voz hermosa- dijo Artwork.

-No es para tanto, no soy exactamente una diva- dijo Raven.

-¡Eres una rock star completa!- exclamo Artwork.

-Y tú una nueva artista- sonrió Raven- por cierto gracias por el libro.

-Me alegro de que te halla gustado- dijo Artwork- pero ahora, creo que es hora de que recibas algo más genial.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Raven.

En ese momento, las luces de la cafetería se apagaron. Un reflector iluminó una mesas que habían sido unidas para improvisar un escenario.

-¿Y eso?- pensó Raven.

Sombra apareció en escena. No llevaba su guitarra de rock, sino una de baladas o tonos suaves. Sus amigos aparecieron también, con instrumentos diferentes.

-Hola…- dijo Sombra- somos… la banda Ereboru y estamos aquí para dedicarle esta nueva canción a la persona que día a día me da la fuerza para ser mejor persona. Raven, esto es por tu cumpleaños, hermanita…

Inicio con su guitarra un solo suave y empezó a cantar:

" _El día en que te vi llegar,_

 _refulgías cuaaal cristal._

 _Y cuando te vi crecer,_

 _pronto comencé a pensar algo sobre tiiiii._

 _¿A dónde irás?_

 _¿Qué es lo que te espera en el futuro?_

 _Sino estaaas…_

 _, no soy nada._

 _Sino estaaas…_

 _, para mí nunca existe o vale un mañana._

 _Sino estaaas… a mi lado._

 _¿Quién soy yo? Solo un vago._

 _Sino estaaas, yo no valgo._

 _Cuando querías llorar,_

 _mi prioridad era poderte consolar._

 _Cuando te escucho cantar,_

 _siento que creas algo nuevo para mííííí._

 _Seré tu guardián y estaré aquí._

 _Sino estaaas…_

 _, no soy nada._

 _Sino estaaas…_

 _, para mí nunca existe o vale un mañana._

 _Sino estaaas… a mi lado_

 _¿Quién soy yo? Solo un vago._

 _Sino estaaas… no soy nada._

En esa estrofa, Sombra y sus amigos tocaron suavemente una tonada. Sombra hacia breves tonos, dando fondo a la melodía.

Raven escuchaba sonriente. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que aún no salían.

Sombra continuo…

 _A mi lado…_

 _Sino estaaas..._

 _, no soy nada._

 _Sino estaaas…_

 _, para mí nunca existe o vale un mañana._

 _Sino estaaas… a mi lado_

 _¿Quién soy yo? Solo un vago._

 _Mi orgullo es ser tu hermano._

 _Jamás lo voy a negar._

 _Soy feliz si sonríes mááááááás… "_

Cuando Sombra termino de cantar y sus amigos, de tocar, el publico (bueno, los clientes de la cafetería) irrumpieron en aplausos. Las chicas lloraban un poco, muy conmovidas. Más de un chico había grabado la presentación con su celular.

-Sin duda, esta fue una de mis mejores ideas- pensó Artwork, apagando la cámara de video de su celular con la que había grabado todo.

Raven se levanto de su asiento y corrió hacia su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Fue el mejor regalo que recibí. Estos son los mejores 16- sonrío Raven, llorando de felicidad.

-Te dije que seria el mejor regalo que hallas recibido- dijo Sombra, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Y yo lo grabe todo- dijo Artwork- quizás lo quieras poner como el ringtone de tu celular, Ravie.

-Claro que sí- dijo Raven- entonces Sombra… ¿Temes que yo me vaya de tu lado?

-Bueno sí- dijo Sombra, apenado- no quiero que me quiten a mi hermanita querida. Eres mi única familia.

-Tranquilo. Tal vez algún día no este a tu lado pero… por siempre serás mi hermano guardián- dijo Raven.

-Y tú mi pequeña princesa de las sombras- dijo Sombra.

Ambos hermanos se dieron un tierno abrazo, mientras él la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella.

-Pero Ravie eh… jeje ¿Aceptarías cantar como vocalista de algunas canciones que Ereboru compondrá para su próximo álbum? Necesitamos una voz femenina- pregunto Sombra, nerviosamente.

-No me digas ¿Esto es lo que querían los chicos de tu banda a cambio de tocar esta canción tan linda?- pregunto Raven.

-Pues… sí- dijo Sombra.

-Bueno, pues que le den la mano a su nueva cantante- sonrió Raven.

-Gracias hermana- respondio Sombra.

-Entonces… ¿Dices que te doy la fuerza para ser una mejor persona?- pregunto Raven.

-Claro, siempre tratas de que deje mis "gustos"- dijo Sombra- y parece que hemos hecho un buen progreso.

En es momento, un grupo de chicas se acerco a Sombra, pidiéndole algunos autógrafos y fotos con ellas, pues les había encantado su canción. Sombra sonreía de forma traviesa al estar cerca de ellas.

-Creo que necesitamos más que ese simple progreso- suspiro Raven, riéndose.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Perdón sino les dije desde el principio que Raven (Ravena) era medio hermana de Sombra, era una sorpresa.**

 **Aclaro, mientras Raven y Sombra no están en el Instituto Everfree, viven con mi OC Delphi.**

 **Jaja, Sombra es un pervertido pero divertido.**

" **Cincuenta sombras de Spurs" hacen referencia a "Cincuenta sombras de Grey" (¡PERO YO NO HE LEIDO ESE LIBRO! ¡NO PIENSEN MAL!).**

 **La banda se llama Ereboru por Érebo, dios griego de la oscuridad y la sombra.**

 **Hice referencia a la película Mockingjay (Sinsajo) con Arrow Rebellion (Katniss Everdeen) y Molasses Pie (Peeta Mellark).**

 **Para cantar la letra de la canción, escuchen la canción "Molly Smile" de la película "Uptown Girls".**

 **Hasta otra…**


End file.
